Human skin secretes substances such as eccrine and apocrine sweat, and lipid-soluble sebum. Such skin secretions can be uncomfortable and even unhealthy. Skin secretions provide food and a moist environment for microbes to proliferate, which may result in embarrassing body odor and even fungal or bacterial skin infections. Additionally, moisture from skin secretions can result in skin rashes and other uncomfortable skin related disorders. These problems are magnified in occluded skin areas and at intertriginous skin sites where skin to skin contact and moisture build-up are frequent. Furthermore, other forms of natural body moisture such as urine, menses, or vaginal discharge can compound these problems, particularly in the pelvic region.
Attempts have been made to combat these problems by minimizing moisture on the skin through the use of antiperspirants, which may be harsh. Additionally, antiperspirants prevent perspiration which may be unhealthy when applied to the entire body. Other attempts to minimize moisture involve the application of body powders. However, body powders of the prior art provide minimal control of excess moisture. Thus, there remains a need for a body powder capable of providing enhanced control of excess moisture on the skin.
It has been discovered that body powders containing silicas, silicates, and carbonates provide the desired moisture absorption lacking in prior art powders. Surprisingly, it has also been discovered that body powders having high absorptive characteristics can be formulated to provide powders having good slip/lubricity characteristics and which do not cause over-drying of the skin. These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent from the detailed description which follows.
All percentages, ratios, and parts herein, in the Specification, Examples, and claims are by weight unless otherwise stated. The term "g", as used herein, means gram.